


The Wizard of Witchelny

by Alycoris



Series: Fables of the Realm [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alycoris/pseuds/Alycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of those who were mourned, nearly nothing was known of the one who saved Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard of Witchelny

Once upon a time, there was a young wizard who hailed from the Realm of Witchelny.

Being a protégé of his kind, he mastered the secrets of Sorcery with ease—  
Be it the strongest of magic, paltry tricks, and illusion,  
The charming young wizard was a cunning youth.

One day, he grew bored of the safety that Witchelny provided,  
And found that despite all the magic he had learned,  
He had no real purpose.

He left to meet the Duke of Witchelny;  
And with the Knight's blessing,  
And left to seek his own fortune in a world unknown  
With naught but his wit and strength.

As time came to pass,  
The Wizard found himself weary,  
As he was unable to find the companionship that he yearned.

What he came to be acquainted with  
Was the crushing loneliness of having nothing,  
And being nothing in a world that he did not know.

"In this world I have abandoned my own for,  
What is there for me to do here?  
Is there nothing for me?  
Why did I come  
here

.

.

.

"Wake up."

The Wizard did not stir.  
Weakened from hunger and the despair that had burdened him for so long,  
He saw no purpose in answering.

He was alone.

However, fate would not permit him to die yet.

The next time he awoke,  
He found that a Cat had saved him.  
A cat, with eyes as blue as the sky of Witchelny itself.

And so, the Wizard dedicated his life to the Cat.  
By her side, did he stay throughout the torment that came to them  
By serving under a Lord who lacked compassion.

He learned of the Cat's past,  
And came to understand,  
That certainly—

This was not the place where she was meant to be.

Taking on this mission to fulfill for her sake,  
He traversed into another world  
To find the place where she truly deserved to be.

It was a World of those without Magic and Power,  
But those who had potential.  
A citadel built in concrete and the ideas of Man.

It was in this world he took it upon himself to search for the Place,  
And the Child who could fill the void in his dearest friend's heart.

So he searched,

And searched,

And searched.

When finally he found her.

Unfortunately, before he could complete his task of delivering  
"The Crest of Light",

The child was taken, and his dear friend was imprisoned.

And other Children had rallied to take her back.

It proved fruitless, and he knew.  
His thoughts raced, as he sustained fatal injury—

But he could not fall here.

And so, the Wizard used all of his Magic,  
And for the first time,  
froze time.

In this stopped world,  
He glimpsed the Timeless Duke.

There were no words need to be said.

Only a nod.

And he understood.

As time resumed,  
The Wizard sacrificed himself to protect the Child and his Dearest Friend.

From his death,  
An Angel in all her beauty greeted him,  
And he finally closed his eyes to rest in quietus.

His Dearest Friend would truly never forget him,  
Nor would the Child.  
His memory would be cherished.

In that respect,  
The Wizard finally achieved what he sought all those years ago.

He found and lived a life with meaning.

And there was nothing more he could ask for.


End file.
